A substrate treatment device conveys various conveyance systems and substrates which are in physical contact with each other. During this procedure, when foreign matters are attached to the substrate or conveyance system, the subsequent substrates can be successively contaminated, making it necessary to suspend the operation of the device and clean the device at regular intervals. This brought forth a problem that the working efficiency is lowered or much labor is required. In order to solve these problems, a process which comprises conveying a substrate having an adhesive material fixed thereto to clean away foreign matters attached to the interior of the substrate treatment device (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 1998-154686) and a process which comprises conveying a tabular member to remove foreign matters attached to the back surface of the substrate (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 1999-87458) have been proposed.